the hosts biggest challenge yet
by Arikashika5985
Summary: ouran is getting two new commoner students and they are in the same class as the twins and haruhi. what happens when they find out the new girls problem? will they try to help or will they not know what to do? rate T just in case (summary sucks I know. I just hope you'll enjoy it)
1. Ch 1 new students

Hope you like this host club fic. It's just a little something I thought of while talking to a friend. Enjoy

Ch. 1

New Students

"Huh? New students?" Haruhi asked, putting up some palm trees in the music room.

"Yeah, we heard that we're getting two new students in our class tomorrow and they're commoners too," said the twins.

"Well that's amazing," Haruhi said. The hosts did their usual routine with entertaining their guests.

The next day came in no time flat. Haruhi and the twins couldn't wait to see the two new students that'll be in their class. Not long after the teacher asked everyone to welcome the students… they came in.

Both girls with long black hair; one of them had silver and red streaks in her hair. She wore a short black t-shirt, a short jacket with a flame print and no finger black gloves. Her black high heel shoes made her taller. Her baggy black jeans had flames on them and she left the chain that usually hangs from the side at home.

The other girl was shorter than the other. She wore slightly baggy dark pants with a belly show shirt and long jacket to match. She had sneakers on instead of heels. Her hair covered her eyes as she moved behind the taller girl.

Haruhi noticed that, that girl that moved behind the other had a cast on her right arm.

"Please introduce yourselves girls," said the teacher.

"My name is Sky Flame," said the taller girl. "This is Sayaki Ventus. She's had a tough time at home and doesn't speak much."

"I understand. Please take a sit, girls," the teacher said again.

Sky led Sayaki to the back of the room where there were two empty seats right next to each other.

"Huh? Hey wait a second," Sky said looking back at the twins after sitting Sayaki in a seat. "Aren't you two… the Hitachiin twins? And… Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Huh? You've heard of us?" Haruhi and the twins asked, looking back at her. Sky only nodded as she sat down in the seat next to the silent girl.

They listened to the teacher and both girls got done with their work in class. Sayaki had trouble writing since she's right handed. Nonetheless, she didn't have to take any homework home with her.

Once class was over, Haruhi along with the twins stayed in the room with the two new girls to the school.

"If it's alright Sky, I'd like to ask you a couple questions," Haruhi said standing up.

"Hm? Sure go ahead," Sky said as she went over to Sayaki to move her bangs out of her eyes.

"Are you two siblings?" Hikaru asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, no we're not. But someday we will be," Sky answered. "We don't have enough money to buy a school uniform and actually the dresses aren't our thing really."

"Wow, she's good," Haruhi thought.

"Why don't you two come to the music room afterwards?" Kaoru told them with a smile.

"Is Kyoya going to be there?" Sky asked sharply, hoping the answer would be yes.

"He's… always there," Kaoru told her slowly. Sky almost squealed in excitement at hearing that - almost because Sayaki started shivering for some reason.

"Sayaki, calm down. It's okay, no one's going to hurt you here," Sky said soothingly, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"How do you know about us when you both just got here?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"They don't know how popular they are," Sayaki's mouth moved but the others could barely hear what she just said. Sky heard her and told the hosts.

"You guys are popular outside of school too, ya know," she told them, helping Sayaki stand up. "We came across you guys while browsing the internet. We wanted to meet all the hosts and we do know about Haruhi's gender. I've been dying to meet Kyoya face to face. Oh, Sayaki! Sayaki!"

Sayaki suddenly started crying and fell to her knees on the floor.

"Hey! Hey what's going on? Is she alright?" Hikaru asked suddenly, getting down to her side.

"Sayaki," Sky softly said.

…..

I know it's short for the first chapter but I hope you liked it. Join us next time to see what else happens


	2. Ch 2 music room chat

Enjoy this next chapter readers ^_^

**Ch. 2**

**Music room chat**

Hikaru asked if it was okay for him to pick Sayaki up and take her to the infirmary. He – along with his twin – could see something wasn't right and that she needed to see a doctor or something.

"Just be careful where you touch her…" Sky told him softly. She was going to say his name but didn't want to mistake the twin for the other.

Sky helped Sayaki stand up again as Hikaru bent down a bit beside her. He placed a hand on Sayaki's shoulder gently and placed his other arm under her knees. Before he picked her up, he asked her if she was ready.

Sayaki leaned into him still shedding tears. Hikaru took that as a yes and carefully picked her up. Sayaki gripped his light blue blazer as Hikaru and Kaoru left the room, taking her to the infirmary.

"Um… Sky, is there something wrong at home with her?" Haruhi asked turning to the taller girl that was clenching her fists.

"Sayaki never wants to go back to her home," Sky told her between her teeth. "She… can we talk about this later, Haruhi?"

"Sure," Haruhi said softly. Sky walked out of the room, heading down to the infirmary to check on her friend.

Haruhi went straight to Tamaki's classroom. "Senpai," she said once she walked into the room.

"Eek. Oh Haruhi, I wasn't expecting to see you until the music room," Tamaki said a little surprised when he heard her speak.

"Sorry Tamaki, but I need to talk to you before we open the music room," Haruhi told him. "You too, Kyoya. I need to tell you this too."

"Hm?" Kyoya wondered as he sat back down to listen to Haruhi. She told them what happened in her classroom just a while ago.

"That does sound like something we might be able to help with. I mean the twins have already started," Tamaki said with his finger on his chin.

"I think Sky and Sayaki are going to go to the music room when the school day is fully over," Haruhi told them.

"Interesting," Kyoya said, writing a few things down in his black book.

~In the infirmary~

Sky sat in a chair next to her friend in the bed. The twins stayed beside the girls while the school doctor checked Sayaki over.

"Well this is not unusual," said a nurse looking over a clipboard. "But I haven't seen this type of advance abuse before."

"Wait what?" the twins asked looking at the nurse with shocked expressions.

"Sayaki's real parents were murdered when she was only five years old," Sky sniffed. "It is true that she was adopted but these two jerks are not real parents. They…" she started crying just from talking about it.

"You don't have to tell us right now if you don't want to, Sky," Kaoru told her softly. Sky nodded as she looked up at her sobbing friend.

"Make it stop," Sayaki sobbed quietly. "Make it stop, make it stop." She shook her head as she lend back into Hikaru's chest.

"She normally doesn't do that twice," Sky said softly. "Sayaki, calm down please."

Hikaru gently held her as he looked over to his twin. They nodded as Haruhi came in the room. "Hm… oh Haruhi, glad you decided to join us," Kaoru said seeing her coming closer to them.

"I just talked to Tamaki and Kyoya. They went to the music room to get things set up," Haruhi told them. "Honey senpai and Mori senpai should be there soon to help out. Will you two join us?"

"Sure," Sky said softly as Sayaki nodded, finally calming down.

It didn't take long for the classes to end and the host club to open its doors. Haruhi escorted the two new girls to the music room. The twins had to get there asap because Tamaki wanted to talk to them about the two girls before they arrive.

The three girls stopped at the big music room doors. "Are you two ready for this?" Haruhi asked before opening the door. Sky and Sayaki nodded as Sayaki lend against Sky. She was starting to lose her balance again.

Haruhi opened the music room doors as they entered. "Welcome," said the boys softly.

"The twins told us what we're dealing with and I do believe we'll be able to help you two," Tamaki told the two girls gently as he walked over to them.

"Isn't this place usually full of girls?" Sky asked looking around the empty room.

"Well, mademoiselle, we've asked our usual girls to allow us to have a chance to help you two. They didn't object," Kyoya told her coming up to her. Sky held back the urge to squeal when she saw Kyoya standing in front of her. Instead she blushed as he offered the two girls a seat on a comfy couch.

Sky led her friend to the couch thanking Kyoya for the comfy seat.

"I know this may seem nosey on my part but… could you tell us what happened? We might be able to help more if we know," Tamaki asked softly as he took the seat across from the girls. "They're cute but Haruhi is the only girl for me," he thought.

"Sayaki, is that alright with you?" Sky asked the girl beside her. Sayaki nodded as she grabbed Hikaru's sleeve gently. "I think she likes you… um… I'm sorry, I just don't want to get you two mixed up."

"Hikaru," Sayaki said in her unnoticeable tone.

"Hm? Hey Kaoru, am I hearing things or did Saya just get us right?" Hikaru asked looking over at his twin.

"That's what I heard. You gave her a nickname?" Kaoru asked back.

"Saya is short for Sayaki's name," Sky told them as Hikaru sat down next to Sayaki. "Okay, now where to begin? Ah yes… Sayaki's real parents were murdered and she was adopted by two sons-of-jerk-offs. Every opportunity they got, they would abuse her to no extent. They wouldn't stop until they got tired. And no matter who was over at the time either. Sayaki used to sing all the time. I miss hearing her sing. Her arm here… Sayaki, may I?"

Sayaki sat up and took off her jacket to show the hosts her broken arm. They gasped as soon as Sky took the split off of her arm.

"Wh-what the-?" Tamaki stuttered. Sayaki's arm was broken in more than one place and to top it all off, it was twisted all the way around and stuck there.

"The 'parents' did this to her a few days ago," Sky told him, re-splinted her friends arm. "I was there and tried my best to stop them, but there was nothing I could do. My parents are trying to gain custody of Sayaki so she won't have to deal with jerk-face 1 and 2. We've been to court more than five times and we just heard yesterday that the jerks are in jail right now. But gaining custody is tougher than my parents thought."

"Do any of the other kids in your area help or make things worse?" Tamaki asked softly.

"Oh, they make it so much worse," Sky told him. "All they ever say to Saya is that her singing is nothing but an off-key nuisance and that she should've had her vocal chords torn out by now. I can't take it. I want to take her away from all of that so she can just be herself again."

"I am really sorry to hear that, Sky," said the twins softly, Hikaru gently holding Sayaki in his arms.

"Hey, I might have an idea," Kaoru said all of a sudden. "We have to make a sorrowful poem for class in two days and present them in front of the class. Maybe us five can rehearse in front of the other hosts."

"Good idea," Sky nodded as Sayaki suddenly stood up. "Saya?"

Saya didn't answer her as she dug around for something in her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and turned around towards the hosts.

"I… already have… a poem," Sayaki told them in a voice they could actually hear.

"Would you like to read it to us, Saya?" Hikaru asked gently. Saya nodded as a tear fell from her eye. "Would you like me to stand by you?" Saya nodded again as Hikaru got up. He stood next to her as she took a deep breath.

"I'm glad she's trying," Sky thought with a smile. "Let's hear it Sayaki. Nice and big."

Sayaki started to recite her poem for the hosts. "Who Am I Really?"

"Am I a girl who gets

nothing in life?

can't I do anything right.

Am I the sun that has

fun roasting everyone in sight.

Or am I just the

lonely moon that wolves

howl to every night.

Am I a piece of metal

like a rusted up old kettle.

Am I a lonely star

Or

just a runaway car.

Who am I?

Who am I really?

Am I the loneliest girl

in the world,

Am I what the sky cries?

Am I the girl who

always falls for hot

anime guys?

Living in a fantasy world

where nobody sees me

cry my heart out.

Let me shout,

Shout until I can't

no more.

Am I a bore?

Or

A boar rampaging

through the forest?

Am I nothing in this

land of pain and sorrow;

Such sweet sorrow

will vaporize the very

being I am.

Who am I?

A child to be

Ignored

Who am I?

Really

Who

Am

I

Really?"

Sayaki looked at the hosts to see tears running down their cheeks, even Kyoya's and Mori's.

"That… was so sad… and you… I could tell you put your emotions into that…" Tamaki cried. "I really want to help you out, Sayaki."

"If that's not an A+ poem than I don't know what is," Kyoya said wiping away his tears so he could regain his host complex.

"Your voice is beautiful," Hikaru sobbed beside her.

"It sure is," Kaoru added.

"Saya-chan!" Honey cried.

"Saya, you did it. You talked in front of them so they could hear you," Sky thought still smiling at her. "Please come fully out of your shell soon."

The next day came and Sayaki was back to being a mouse when she spoke. The twins tried helping her in class, but she was still mouse quiet. Hikaru looked over at his twin and Haruhi… they nodded to each other. They tried thinking of fun activities and games and whatever they could do to help Sayaki and Sky more.

…..

Join us next time to see what will happen next. Please Review


End file.
